


Slave To Your Addiction

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Guilty Pleasures, Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M, Passion, True Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: His fingers found the base of Peter's narrow hips and drew him closer to the point where Lucian's leg hooked around Peter's thigh. Lucian growled in discontent. This was a different kind of hunger. It was unlike the hunger he predominantly had for Peter - the hunger that could only be satisfied by having Peter writhing underneath him. Only for HIM. No, this hunger was to protect Peter. The ardent need to love him like he had always needed to be loved. Lucian needed to show Peter that he deserved the affection he received. His grip on Peter's hips tightened and for a brief moment his eyes closed.





	Slave To Your Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> My sibling AJ ( Twitter: @penguiqueen ) and I wrote this fic together. 
> 
> She would really love your support since this is the first time she is on AO3 as well and is sharing her writing with the world. 
> 
> Send her some love please and enjoy more of our co-works into the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Song suggestion: James Vickery - Until Morning

(Lucian x Peter) 

His hands played with Lucian's soft black hair. It was long and slightly wavy from the humidity of the steam in the bathroon after he had just taken a shower. Some dropelts still clung to his shoulders. It was like little diamonds on his clear, pale skin. His bare chest was covered with a nest of curly hair, his abdomen taunt with muscle. Peter always thought the muscles on his forearms looked like carbon fibre glass, or the metal arm of the Winter Soldier from the Marvel comics but with skin over it. 

Lucian's face rested on Peter's lap. His eyes closed and it looked like he was asleep from the way his face softened under Peter's touch. Peter petted his hair and drew circles with his nails on his scalp. It had been a long time since both of them felt so at peace. The Alpha could finally rest after 800 years of blood and war. He had fought against the prejudice of his kind, broke out of the bonds of slavery and servitude to a cruel Master, and suffered tremendous loss of his wife and his unborn child.

Peter tried not to imagine what he had gone through. It made his stomach churn uneasily. He willed the terrible thoughts away and focused on the sleeping figure of his partner. He stroked his fingers down his cheek, running the pads of his fingers across his stubble. He traced every part and angle of Lucian's face and across the lines of his shoulders and sides. He shivered slightly and Peter's lips tugged into a soft smile. He was wearing a black silk gown with nothing underneath as he did not see the point in wearing underwear when it was just him and Lucian living together. 

He leaned forward to place a kiss on Lucian's forehead. Lucian murmured something incomprehensible. 

"What was that love?" 

Lucian turned his head to look at him, his blue eyes blazing like a white hot fire. "I said : You are the very best thing I know." 

Peter smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. After Peter had ordered lunch, Lucian went to take a nap. The tall man stretched his arms over his head feeling satisfied after the meal. He walked into the bedroom to find Lucian lying sprawled amongst all the pillows. His head was turned on the one side against the small grey pillows, his body on top of the black comforter. Lucian fit perfectly in Peter's dark aesthetic bedroom. 

Lucian's large heavy boots were thrown on the floor, socks left inside the shoes. He was half-naked as usual, his rock hard pectoral muscles and defined abs were practically calling to be touched by Peter every time he saw them (and that was every time and every moment of every day). His legs were quite a feast if you asked Peter, juicy and thick for the taking. Peter stood at the end of the bed gazing hungrily at his sleeping mate. Oh, to bite into that flesh! He chuckled softly under his breath at the thought he was being a bit of a werewolf now. 

Lucian still had his jeans on, his hipbones deliciously displayed out of the low rise of the material. Even his toes were sexy! Peter couldn't hold himself back any longer. He knelt carefully and quietly as he could he crept to Lucian's side. He stared at Lucian's sleeping figure, his face relaxed and his mouth pink and slightly parted. Peter bent his head down and smirked before he gently kissed Lucian's shoulder. The wolf did not stir so he continued. 

His mouth kissed a light trail over his collarbone to his pecs. There was a jerk of Lucian's body and a gasp when Peter latched his mouth onto his nipple. Lucian's eyes shot open and he woke up in a mild panic. His eyelashes fluttered frantically until his blue gaze landed on Peter who looked awfully smug. Lucian let out a small, rough laugh and began to smile putting his head back down, his long hair blending into the pillows. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as Peter suckled at his erect nipple again, teasing one with his tongue and squeezing the other with his thumb and forefinger. 

The Alpha had immense strength and an enormity of self control - except when it came to Peter Vincent. His muscles rippled under his touch as his black manicured hands roamed all over his chest and stomach. Peter started kissing down his chest, nipping at his skin at intervals and dragging his nails down his sides. He loves the taste of Lucian's sweat on his tongue. Lucian's jaw was clenched and he bit at the flesh of his lip to keep from groaning.

Peter could do anything - literally anything - and he would be at the mercy of him. He fell and melted into the mattress as he licked stripes across the piece of skin just above his jeans. He was a slave to his addiction to Peter, surrendering under a mere gaze from his beloved. He was the Alpha of a freaking wolf pack and nearly 900 years old, yet this lithe man in cotton underwear and a black silk gown and who always somehow tasted of melon (it was the blasted alcohol he drank) could render him to pieces under his will. Lucian almost whimpered as Peter sank his hands into the front of his pants. His hips lifted up on pure instinct, bucking to his touch as Peter curled a hand around his base. 

"My, my, already hard, aren't you?" Peter grinned in amazement. 

"Probably the dream I was having," taunted Lucian who was trying to keep his breathing steady. 

"About what?" Peter hummed, stroking Lucian slowly and teasingly. 

"Hmm," Lucian struggled for words. 

Fucking Peter Vincent with those hands!

"What was that? Can't speak?" 

Lucian growled in frustration. It was low and deep that it sent shivers down Peter's spine. Peter quickened his wrist movements and the breaths that came out of his mouth made Peter more desperate to please him. He teased the slit that was already wet with his juices with his thumb. Lucian's hips jerked up to his touch. He was not playing fair and Lucian knew that. There was something about the way Peter did things to rile Lucian up. 

Arguably from experience, they knew Peter only took control to get Lucian to the point of total frustration from his helplessness. It was not that Lucian was not loving when Peter took him into his mouth and sucked him down. It was more that Peter was a minx when he looked up and worked him up to be able to get Peter to pin him down with his hands or feet (or any body part for that matter) and grip him to control how he wanted. Peter did this in order for his head to be ripped down so hard onto Lucian that his throat flamed and he did not breathe. 

The power Lucian had when he would sometimes wrap his legs around Peter's shoulders, crushing him and constricting him, forcing him to move the way he wanted. Lucian's nails would tear into his scalp just enough that it hurt but not enough to break the skin. He was extremely careful despite his roughness with how he dominated Peter the way Peter craved to be. Peter leaned down to taste Lucian with his tongue. A gasp of surprise left Peter's mouth as he found himself on his back. Lucian hovered above him and pinned his hands down into the mattress. Peter looked up with hooded eyes and a satisfied smile

Lucian's gaze pierced into Peter's sending heat waves coursing through his body. It was blue but dark like midnight and there was hints of golden flecks like twinkling lights or stars shining in the black hole. His teeth were bared, his fangs protruding out of his mouth. He looked ravenous. His wolf side nearly showed completely and Peter squirmed to get comfortable as Lucian sat with his legs on either side of his body. He moved towards Peter's face, his cock running over Peter's parted lips. His tongue flicked out to lick Lucian's head and that was the only encouragement he needed for him to drive himself into Peter's warm mouth. 

He pushed all the way in that his hip bones pressed against Peter's cheeks. He gripped a tuft of the younger man's hair holding him in place as he fucked desperately into him. The choking sounds egged both of them on. Peter enjoyed being trapped in Lucian's grasp and he moaned around him. Lucian shut his eyes absorbed every sensation. Every breath out of Peter's nose, every slap and pop and slickness of him sliding in and out, air thick and heat with the mingling scents of their sweat and arousal. The feeling of Peter's tongue, his warm cheek muscles sucking him, the vibrations of Peter's moans of enjoyment all rolling into a ball of his heat that coiled in a pit of Lucian's stomach. He panted and growled as his legs tensed around Peter's head. His thighs shook violently and Peter grabbed his thighs allowing Lucian to push erratically down his throat before finally releasing with a loud cry. Peter eagerly swallowed, pulling his mouth off with a wet 'pop', and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Now it was Peter's turn...

Lucian curled his toes, flexing them to relieve the tension. His legs were tangled with Peter's, their feet rubbing against each other. Both men were lying under the black silk sheets, bodies still bare and their breaths calming down. Lucian spooned Peter, resting his head at the crown of Peter's head. Lucian's arms encircled Peter's lithe frame, bringing Peter even closer to his own body. There was no room for movement and neither of them dared object. Peter's sticky back pressed against his hard abdomen was not enough. Lucian craved Peter's body heat as if he never experienced the satisfying warmth of Peter's body beneath his own a few moments ago. 

His fingers found the base of Peter's narrow hips and drew him closer to the point where Lucian's leg hooked around Peter's thigh. Lucian growled in discontent. This was a different kind of hunger. It was unlike the hunger he predominantly had for Peter - the hunger that could only be satisfied by having Peter writhing underneath him. Only for HIM. No, this hunger was to protect Peter. The ardent need to love him like he had always needed to be loved. Lucian needed to show Peter that he deserved the affection he received. His grip on Peter's hips tightened and for a brief moment his eyes closed. 

He took in the lingering scent of sweat that still clung to their bodies, Peter's favourite melon liquor that sat on the bedside table, ice already melted, diluting the drink. He nuzzled his cheek into Peter's neck, wasting no time to lick the beads of sweat that was slowly evaporating. Peter sighed. He surrendered to Lucian's appreciation. Lucian's hands were now resting on Peter's chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathing underneath his fingertips. His rough hands roamed further up his chest then back down to his stomach lingering above the skin of above his underwear. He moved his hands up again to the planes of his bare chest towards his neck, his forearms covering the pathway of his throat. 

His other arm holding Peter went to meet his arm holding him flush to his chest, making sure Peter was chained in his grasp. Lucian's breaths fanned against Peter's ear causing him to shudder and press himself further into Lucian's hold. Lucian's one hand massaged the sides of Peter's neck, maintaining a rhythm. Peter hummed softly. Peter's hand met with Lucian's forearms and he used the pads of his fingers to draw patterns. Lucian lifted his head from the crook of Peter's neck and kissed his temple, his lips lingering at his ear. 

"You're mine, Peter Vincent. Don't ever think otherwise." 

He stopped massaging Peter's neck and instead kept it fastened around it. It wasn't ownership or having control over Peter. Peter was his because he chose Lucian. Peter let Lucian take control. But really it was Peter that had the upper hand. Surrendering yourself to someone is letting go of your self control and letting someone be the master of your fate. But you have a say in how much control they have over you. Peter's eyes fluttered closed, his entire body shivering and tingling at the intensity of the emotions. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm yours, Lucian, willingly. You can't give my love back, it's yours now. I'm yours." 

Lucian peppered kisses along Peter's jawline. Their fingers entwined as their hands met. Lucian's leg that was draped over Peter locked him into place causing Peter to giggle. Peter lifted their interlocked hands and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Lucian's hand. Peter moved to get in a comfortable position and decided on having Lucian's arm around his neck, his bicep under Peter's chin. It was far better than any pillow Peter could order. Lucian chuckled himself and settled down. With the pair full of satisfaction, they closed their eyes, a smile on both their lips, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would literally die for these two. They OWN me. They feel so real and intense and their relationship so pure and true. This paring is more than just Sheen/Tennant characters that I have paired up. Some writers say their characters talk to them and show them their stories. Even not having created Lucian and Peter myself I still feel immensely close to them as individuals and as a couple. 
> 
> Lucian would pop into my head at random times say hello in his voice and show me like scenes from a movie what happened between him and Peter and the moments in their life. They feel like real people that I get the privilege of knowing and writing about. 
> 
> I didn't just pair them up together and start writing it. It was only (like every other crossover pairings I publish in this account) because I saw true potential in these characters as an AU couple in taking in who they are and who they are suited with. 
> 
> Michael Sheen and David Tennant are similar actors and I think for my own personal interest in taking the concept of how connected and similar Aziraphale and Crowley were, that Ying and Yang nature of them, I sought to find more of the actors characters to pair up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy more of my future work to come. There will definitely be more of Lucian and Peter as long as Lucian loves Peter I will continue to write their stories.


End file.
